Hermione the Slytherin
by hplvrgurl132
Summary: It's the sixth year and Hermione is forced to transfer to Slytherin. Will she stay a Gryffindor at heart or become one of them? Her loyalty is tested by blackmail, seduction, and lies. R & R.
1. You want me to what?

Hermione the Slytherin

**A/N: This story takes place in sixth year. I haven't really decided if the war against Voldemort will have a significant role in this story. I might not follow all of the events in HBP, but include some. I hope you enjoy!**

"You want me to what?" Hermione asked loudly.

"We don't have enough Slytherins this year and their parents are complaining. They'll only be satisfied when they see a transfer. I know Gryffindors and Slytherins have a rivalry but you're the only student mature enough to do it" explained McGonagall exasperatedly. The parents of Slytherins had showered her with complaints about the fact that Slytherin hadn't won the House Cup in years due to the steadily decreasing number of students in that house to win points. If Hermione accepted, she would be able to tell them she had transferred a top student to their children's house.

Hermione couldn't believe this. She needed to be a model student and accept it, but the thought of being separated from Harry, Ron, and her comfy chair by the fire in the common room was unbearable. McGonagall seemed to read her thoughts.

"You'll still be able to spend lots of time with Potter and Weasley, just not meals, some classes, and late evenings."

_That's not so bad _thought Hermione.

"Alright, Professor, I'll transfer" said Hermione, wondering how she would explain this to Ron and Harry.

"Good then. Spend tonight in Gryffindor Tower and explain everything to your friends. Your things will be moved to the Slytherin dormitories tomorrow and you are to spend the night there. Your uniform will be altered accordingly. The next day, you will officially be a Slytherin."

McGonagall handed Hermione a slip of parchment. "There are the directions to the Slytherin dormitories. I will brief the Slytherins on the situation so there are no surprises. I know you're not thrilled about this, Granger, but if it's any consolation, you've saved my neck, so thank you." Hermione gave a feeble smile and a nod, stood up, and exited her office where she found Harry and Ron waiting for her.

"Everything okay?" asked Harry casually.

"Er, yeah" replied Hermione shakily.

"Not getting another time-turner, are you?" asked Ron, grinning. Hermione smiled weakly.

"No, no" she replied.

"What was it about, then?" asked Harry, looking concerned.

"Come with me." Hermione led the boys to the corridor with the tapestry of dancing trolls and thought _I need a place comfortable and sound-proof_. A door appeared and Hermione pulled them in and sat them down in two of the cushy armchairs, seating herself in the third.

"What's going on, Hermione?" asked Ron seriously.

"Well, you see, I – er - well McGonagall, um, you see – the parents have been complaining and, well, I, uh, um, er - "

"Spit it out!" shouted Harry and Ron in unison.

"I've been transferred to Slytherin!" Hermione shouted back. The boys jaws instantly dropped. After a few painfully silent moments, Ron spoke.

"McGonagall can't make you do this!" he said angrily. _I need them to be stuck to their seats _thought Hermione. She hoped it had worked, the last thing she needed was for them to get mad at her and walk out before she could explain.

"She didn't make me" she said quietly.

"What?" shouted Ron. "You _wanted_ to be a Slytherin?." He motioned to stand up, but found that he could not. Seeing this, Harry too attempted to stand, but found that he was also firmly stuck.

"Just let me explain and then you're free to go and not be friends with me anymore. I hope it doesn't turn out like that, but here goes." Hermione explained to them everything about the meeting. Harry looked calm and Ron looked flustered.

"Please understand" begged Hermione and had the chairs release them and was surprised to see they didn't get up and stalk out.

"It's okay, Hermione, we understand that you did what you had to do" said Harry soothingly.

"Really?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah" said Ron. "And besides, you're going to need friends if you're gonna be a Slytherin."


	2. The Slytherin Common Room

Hermione got into bed that night and thought how strange it was that this was her last night in Gryffindor Tower. The last time she would be surrounded by the warm colors of gold and red. She said goodnight to Parvati and Lavender and closed the hangings to her four-poster bed. She couldn't bring herself to tell them about her "situation". Hermione sighed heavily and fell into a fitful sleep.

The next morning Hermione tied her red and gold tie sadly around her collar, pulled on her robes embroidered with the Gryffindor crest, and headed down to breakfast. She went through the rest of the day mechanically; the thought of entering the Slytherin dungeons that evening was looming in the back of her head, turning her stomach over and over.

After the last period of the day, Hermione's palms were soaked in sweat and she felt as though she would vomit any second. Harry and Ron walked her to the entrance to the dungeons.

"Do you want us to come with you?" asked Harry.

"No, I can do it on my own" replied Hermione, not sure if she really felt that way. They both gave her and warm hug.

"Everything's going to be fine" said Ron encouragingly. Hermione nodded and forced herself to grin. The boys bade her goodbye and walked away, towards Gryffindor, where she no longer belonged.

Hermione hesitantly took one step down. Then a couple seconds later she made it two… then three…four…five. She was going down the stairs at a good pace now. She pulled out the directions McGonagall had given her. Left at this painting, right at this statue, right at that painting, then another left here, right, left, left, right, right, left, right then finally she reached a blank stone wall. She looked at the parchment and saw she needed to say the password. _I'm definitely going to have to hang on to these directions _thought Hermione.

"Parseltongue" she said and immediately a heavy oak door with a large serpent carved into it appeared in front of her. She took a deep breath, opened the door, and stepped into the room before her. The Slytherin common room was very much like the dungeons around it, low-ceilinged and stone. Big green leather chairs and sofas scattered about with a gigantic fireplace on one wall. The torches around the room were surrounded by green fabric giving an eerie glow to the stone walls. To add a touch of coziness there was a large green shag rug covering what she suspected was a stone floor.

She snapped back to reality to find that everyone in the room, approximately fifteen people, were staring at her. Hermione found herself unable to think of anything to do and just stood there stupidly.

"Welcome, Granger" said a drawling voice.


	3. Acceptance

"Welcome, Granger" said a drawling voice.

Draco Malfoy strode over to Hermione with an arrogance that only he could pull off.

"Er, thanks" said Hermione nervously. She wished Harry and Ron were with her, wands at the ready.

"Well, we're not thrilled to have a mud – muggleborn in our house, but us Slytherins roll with the punches. We've decided to…accept that you are here. We'll just go about our business and you'll just go about yours. Deal?" asked Malfoy coolly.

"Fine" responded Hermione, trying to sound equally as cool. "Just tell where to find the girl's dormitories and I'll be out of your way."

"Up those stairs and to the left" replied Malfoy, pointing to a staircase across the large common room.

"Right then" she said. "Thanks." Hermione made her way across the room, feeling the eyes of the Slytherins burning into her, but she wouldn't show it. She just walked with a confident, but not scared, stride, praying she wouldn't trip on the shag rug.

She sighed with relief when she was out of sight. She jogged up the stone steps wanting to cry. In her haste to get to the dorm, she accidentally took a right at the top of the stairs and walked into the sixth year boy's dormitories to see Blaise Zambini standing across the room naked. He didn't react, but waited for Hermione to instead.

"Sorry" said Hermione quickly, and shut the door behind her. She immediately dashed to her left and slammed the door closed. She saw her things placed beside a four poster bed so she sprinted over to it and jumped onto it. Tears instantly poured out of her eyes.

Things were bad. She was surrounded by Slytherins, the very people she had avoided her entire career at Hogwarts, she was in a place where nor Harry or Ron could reach her, and she had just seen one of the Slytherins who openly despised Harry butt naked.

She got her pajamas on and then climbed into her new bed. She closed the silver hangings, drew the green sheets up to her chin, and cried herself to sleep.

The next morning, Hermione got up early so she would not have to eat breakfast with the Slytherins. She quietly got dressed, sighing sadly when she tightened a tie that was green and silver. As she was passing Pansy's bed, she spotted through the hangings not only Pansy, but Malfoy too. She stuck out her tongue in disgust and quietly hurried down the steps.

In the common room, she was surprised and mortified to see Blaise Zambini seated on a chair by the fire, reading a rather thick book.

"Good morning" he said smoothly.

"Good morning to you too" she said awkwardly, feeling her cheeks burn up.

"You look good in green" he said.

"Er – thanks" she replied. "I'm, uh, sorry about walking in last night; I didn't pay attention to where I was going."

"No worries" he replied casually. "You're new here. So what are you doing up so early?"

"Just thought I'd go down to breakfast before -" she stopped herself.

"Before all the Slytherins go down" he finished.

"Yeah" she confessed. "Well what about you?" she asked, plopping herself down on the chair across from him.

"I like to get some good reading in before my friends come down and give me heat about it. You have about half an hour until they come down" he replied. Hermione was surprised. Zambini seemed, well, mature.

"Well I'm going to go eat now. Thanks for the time limit" said Hermione, standing up and giving him a polite smile.

"Nice talking to you" said Zambini, flashing an award winning smile that could make any girl melt. As Hermione walked to the Great Hall, she thought back on Zambini's…anatomy that she had seen the night before. He was tan, definite six pack along with many other toned muscles, and his privates…

_Stop thinking about this_ thought Hermione angrily. She felt ashamed. It was very rare that Hermione Granger thought about a male other than Ron. She figured a lot of things would be changing this year.


	4. Blackmail

**A/N: It's early October in the story right now. I just thought that I should clear that up. Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming. I love to hear what you think!**

When Hermione reached the Great Hall, she was surprised to see Harry and Ron sitting at Gryffindor table looking extremely tired. She rushed over to them.

"Hey guys, why are you up so early" she asked.

"Harry figured you'd want to eat before the Slytherins arrived so we thought we'd come down early so you could sit with us" replied Ron groggily. Hermione looked around the Hall. There were two Hufflepuffs but other than that it was empty.

"Okay, but only for about ten minutes" she said, and sat down across from them.

They managed to get through breakfast safely, but news quickly spread about Hermione's transfer and rumors were flying around. Some thought Hermione was forced into being a Slytherin, and gave her looks of sorrow and pity. She even got chocolate and flowers with a card that said 'Sorry you're a Slytherin'. Others thought Hermione was a traitor to her house and shot her angry and disgusted looks, even though she was walking around with two Gryffindors. There was even talk that she had transferred because she was dating a Slytherin.

Hermione could handle it though. She was mature enough to know that the hubbub would subside soon and new things like the next Quidditch match or trip to Hogsmeade, which was coming this weekend.

It turned out that Hermione had been right. Her situation stirred up whispers and the occasional looks, but everyone had gotten lost in the excitement of going to Hogsmeade. Hermione was looking forward to spending time with Harry and Ron, possibly without getting stares.

That night Hermione hurried through the Slytherin common room as usual and went straight up the stairs to the dormitories, not even glancing at the Slytherins sitting there.

"She's starting to annoy me, that one" commented Malfoy. Pansy, who was stroking Malfoy's slicked hair, nodded.

"She's still pretty much a Gryffindor in Slytherin clothes" she said.

"Yes, putting shame to our house by hanging around with Potter and Weasley" he said.

"Something must be done" said Zambini. Nott nodded in agreement and the four Slytherins put their heads together and formed a plan.

Hermione put down the book she had been reading and sighed, something she had made an annoying habit of doing lately. She checked her watch and decided that it was time for bed. Pansy and Millicent wouldn't be coming to bed for at least another hour, so she decided it would be safe to change in the dormitory instead of the bathroom like she normally did. Little did she know that this is exactly what the person watching her had been hoping for.

When Hermione was fully undressed, a swish of a cloak and a flash of a bulb told her she had just had her picture taken by an anonymous person. Her cheeks flushed with anger and embarrassment. She wanted to chase and find out who the person was, but she had no clothes on. Hermione put on her pajamas with only one thought comforting her. In magic photographs, the picture reflected the person it was taken of, and she figured her photo-self would be out of the frame as soon as the picture was developed and she fell asleep with excitement for the trip to Hogsmeade the next day.

In the morning Hermione woke and quickly dressed in somewhat baggy blue jeans and a thick sweater. It was early autumn so a coat wouldn't be necessary.

She hurried downstairs and hurried through the common room, disregarding her fellow Slytherins. Just as she was about to reach the door, two pairs of strong arms grasped her firmly on either side. She looked and saw that Zambini and Nott were holding her. Hermione struggled but found that it was no use, they were too strong. Malfoy got up from his chair and nodded, Pansy smiling smugly at his side. They led Hermione up to the girl's dormitories.

"What's this about?" asked Hermione angrily.

"We don't like the fact that you've been spending so much time with Potter and Weasley. You completely ignore your fellow Slytherins. People are starting to talk. It's not good for the Slytherin image" replied Malfoy.

"So what if I hang out with my friends who are Gryffindors, it's not like I'm going to stop just because you tell me to" she responded.

"Actually, Granger, that's exactly what you're going to do" said Malfoy, a malevolent glint in his grey eyes.

"And why is that?" asked Hermione through gritted teeth. Malfoy reached into his pocket and pulled out a photograph. Hermione was horrified to see that it was the one that had been taken of her, stark naked, the night before. To add to her horror, her photo-self was definitely not acting as Hermione would. Her picture was blowing kisses and striking poses that showed off her attributes in a most crude way.

"What did you do?" she asked in a horrified whisper.

"Just a spell, but the whole school won't know that when it gets circulated" he said, clearly enjoying this.

"Oh please, please don't spread this" she begged, tears welling up in her eyes. Hermione knew she was giving in, but this would crumble the reputation she had tried so hard to build up. She expected to be Head Girl next year, but if this got out, her chances of getting the position would be ruined. Harry and Ron would shun her, thinking that she posed like that for Slytherins. It would be awful.

"No one else will see this if you do what I tell you to" said Malfoy. "Just say you agree and this photo will be put under lock and key."

A war raged in Hermione's head.

_Say you agree, your reputation depends on it!_

_**Don't say it, your reputation's not worth ruining your friendship with Harry and Ron!**_

_But everyone will think you're a stripper!_

_**Let them think what they want! You're true friends will stick by you**_

_Strippers don't get to be Head Girl_

That did it for Hermione.

"I agree" she said, cringing as the words escaped her mouth.

"Good" responded Malfoy, obviously pleased with himself. "Pansy will give you a new…look. This is going to be an interesting trip to Hogsmeade."


	5. Corrections

**A/N: I realize that I have been misspelling Zabini. Sorry about that. I also had a typo in Chapter 4. **

**The old paragraph:**

Hermione could handle it though. She was mature enough to know that the hubbub would subside soon and new things like the next Quidditch match or trip to Hogsmeade, which was coming this weekend.

**The correction:**

Hermione could handle it though. She was mature enough to know that the hubbub would subside soon and new things like the next Quidditch match or trip to Hogsmeade, which was coming up this weekend, would distract her fellow students.

**Please feel free to alert me of any mistakes, I appreciate it.**


	6. Reactions

Pansy set to work on Hermione immediately. First, he tackled Hermione's hair, which had lost some of its adolescent frizz, but still had that bushy, unkept look about it. Pansy doused Hermione's hair in half a bottle of Sleekeazy's extra taming potion. It work incredibly well for the small amount (compared to how much she used for the Yule Ball) it was. Hermione's hair now shone like silk and hung straight almost past her elbows. Hermione was surprised how long her hair actually was.

"Take off that hideous sweater" ordered Pansy. Hermione obeyed reluctantly. What made her more uncomfortable was the way Pansy gawked at her.

"You're..._skinny_" she said like she had never realized it before.

"Er- yeah, what'd you think? I was fat?" Hermione responded.

"Well with those frumpy sweaters and unfitting blouses you wear, I never really thought you were obese, just not this skinny" she replied.

Next, Pansy discovered that Hermione was a C cup. She gave Hermione a push-up as opposed to the unflattering bras that Hermione usually wore. Hermione was then forced into tight jeans that made her butt look huge and a tight, thin, low-cut, green sweater.

Then Pansy went for the make-up. Blush, mascara, eye-liner, eye shadow, and thick lip gloss. Hermione just hoped that she wasn't putting it on too thick. When Pansy was done, she steered Hermione over to the full length mirror with a "Tadaaaa!"

Hermione surveyed herself in the mirror and her jaw dropped. The girl looking back at her was **not **Hermione. The girl looking back at her was gorgeous, sexy, and completely confident…confident looking at least.

"I have got to give myself credit for this" said Pansy, looking in the mirror behind Hermione, who crossed her arms over herself nervously. "We'll work on the confidence issue later."

Hermione put on a pair of Pansy's light pink ballerina flats and went down to the common room where she received many dropped jaws.

"Granger, you're…hot" commented Malfoy crudely with widened eyes. Pansy scowled. "Not as hot as my Pansy, of course" he said, and Pansy smiled.

Zabini walked over to Hermione and slipped his arm around her waist. She moved out of his reach quickly.

"I don't think so, Zabini" she said protectively.

"I do" said Malfoy, that malicious glint back in his eyes.

"Oh, you cannot be serious" said Hermione, taking a step back.

"I am" replied Malfoy casually. "Blaise here will be your boyfriend."

"I'm NOT having a _boyfriend_" said Hermione incredulously.

"I suppose I'll just circulate that picture. Probably Ravenclaws first, then it'll reach the Hufflepuffs, and then…oh yes, the Gryffindors -"

"Fine" snapped Hermione. Her stomach was turning over and over. A boyfriend! She hadn't even had her first kiss

Blaise put his arm around her waist again and she went rigid. If he was going to do it, she would not show any signs of enjoyment.

"Relax a bit, would you?" he whispered in her ear. She shivered slightly at the feeling of his lips brushing her ear, but remained stiff.

"Where are you meeting your _former_ friends?" asked Malfoy.

"I'm meeting my _friends _in the courtyard" spat Hermione.

With Malfoy in the lead, the Slytherins which unfortunately contained Hermione reached the courtyard. She spotted Harry and Ron sitting on a stone bench talking. When the group drew closer to them, the boys' attention was turned on them.

_Don't recognize me, just don't _thought Hermione. Just to make sure, Hermione hid behind Blaise.

When the group was right in front of Harry and Ron, Harry spoke.

"Is there something I can help you with?" he snapped. Malfoy simply smiled back at him.

"No, I just wanted to show you something you'll be very interested in" replied Malfoy.

_Oh, God, have mercy on me!_

"Hermione, why don't you show Potter and Weasley your new look" said Malfoy, his smile now pure evil. Hermione reluctantly stepped forward, revealing herself to Harry and Ron. At first they seemed to not recognize her as she had hoped, but then the shocking realization hit them like a ton of bricks.

"Hermione?" they asked in disbelief with wide eyes and open mouths. Ron stood up.

"Why did you do this, Hermione?" he asked. Hermione's eyes watered up.

"Ron, I -"

"Remember the deal, Hermione, you're breaking one of the rules" interrupted Malfoy. Hermione closed her mouth and tears streamed down her cheeks.

"What'd you do to her!" shouted Ron, bringing out his wand. Harry stood up and he too pointed his wand at Malfoy.

"She can do whatever she wants, Weasley" said Malfoy. "Go ahead, Granger, go with them. You know what will happen."

Malfoy was testing her, torturing her. Hermione stayed put.

"I'm sorry" she whispered loud enough for Harry and Ron to hear her.

"Hermione!" yelled Ron. Harry shook his head sadly and grabbed Ron's arm.

"Come on, Ron, let's go" he said and they walked off to Hogsmeade.


	7. The owlery

After a dreadfully long day of shopping with Pansy in Hogsmeade, Hermione was exhausted. Pansy had bought her an entire wardrobe of new clothes. Hermione had insisted that the things were much too expensive as an excuse for not liking them, but Pansy had been adamant about purchasing the items, telling Hermione over and over that her daddy wouldn't care.

Hermione's heart was aching. Harry and Ron had not been that angry at her, but disappointed and that was the worst. Anger was something that could wear off in a matter of minutes, disappointment stayed.

She knew she must contact them soon, but Zabini was assigned to escort her everywhere and communicating with them was breaking the rules Malfoy had set down for her. She decided the best was for her to reach them was by owl. She needed to get up to the owlery without Zabini coming with her.

Hermione knew of only one place where she could get lost easily. Everyday, after fourth period, the Entrance Hall was flooded with students eager to eat lunch. She usually tried avoiding the crowd because of all the noise and pushing there was. It was perfect.

The next day after fourth period, she led Zabini down into the Entrance Hall, hurrying so as not to miss the crowd. It was just as she expected, students packed in the small space like sardines. Hermione waited until Zabini looked the other way and she made her move. She dodged, dipped, and weaved through the students until she reached the stairs leading to the owlery. Luckily, the stairs curved sharply so staying low, she was soon safely out of sight.

When she reached the owlery armed with a quill, ink, and bit of parchment she scribbled out a short, but to-the-point letter.

_Dear Harry and Ron,_

_You probably hate me right now and you have every right to, but I'm being blackmailed. I do NOT like being a Slytherin and am being forced to do everything that I am doing. Don't do anything about it. I don't want you guys to get into trouble. I'm not worth it. I pathetically gave in to blackmail. I'm sorry things turned out this way._

_Always,_

_Hermione_

Hermione attached the letter to a school owl and sent it off to Gryffindor Tower. She turned around and saw Nott, holding a letter.

"Where's Blaise?" he asked.

"In the Great Hall, I suppose" responded Hermione, trying to sound innocent.

"So you snuck off" he said, attaching his letter to and owl, not taking his eyes off Hermione for more than a second.

"No" she denied.

"I know Blaise. He's very protective of his possessions." Hermione shuddered at being referred to as a possession. "You snuck off" he repeated. Hermione saw there was no convincing him and decided on a different approach.

"Please don't tell anyone" she begged. Nott walked over to her and stroked her cheek softly.

"Don't worry, I won't" he replied. Hermione smiled.

"Thank you so much. I'll do anything to repay you. I'll do your homework for you" she suggested.

"Homework wasn't quite what I had in mind" he said, hooking his arm around her waist and pulling her closer.

"I don't think I can offer much more than that" she responded nervously.

"Yes…you can" he said, his hand sliding to her butt. She moved away slightly. "Unless you want Malfoy to know what you've been up to." Hermione froze.

_Oh fantastic, now I'm being double blackmailed._

Nott's hands moved to her butt and sent shivers up her spine. He began kissing her neck, his tongue lolling greedily over her skin, and Hermione's mind was having yet another civil war.

**_Move away…hit him…get out of here_**

_But then he'll tell Zabini or Malfoy that I was in the owlery, and then I'm done for_

**_He's taking advantage of you! Keep your virginity!_**

_But being Head Girl is my dream!_

Just as Nott's hands were creeping up her shirt, he was ripped away from her. Hermione saw Zabini connecting his fist with Nott's jaw. Nott fell to the floor and drew his wand but Zabini already had his pointed at Nott, who got to his feet and stalked out of the owlery, rubbing his mouth.

Zabini strode over to Hermione and reached out for her shoulder, but Hermione pushed it away, shaking from head to toe. She had come very close to being touched in places no boy had ever _seen_ before.

"Why were you up here?" asked Zabini softly, apparently aware of Hermione's fragile state.

"I…" Hermione could not bring herself to tell the truth.

"Look at me." Hermione obeyed and looked him in the eye. "It's okay" said Zabini. "Just tell me."

Hermione did not know why, but somehow staring into Zabini's deep, green eyes that held a hint of blue made her spill the truth.

"I was sending a letter to Harry and Ron. Not because I want them to rescue me or do anything, just an explanation as to why I've been acting the way I have. I won't communicate with them again, but it was just something I had to do" confessed Hermione, waiting for him to lash out at her, but he did not. Instead he locked Hermione in a tight embrace; one that made her feel as if she could pour all her emotions into it. Tears streamed down her face and he released her.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Hermione wiped the tears away and nodded.

"So you won't tell Malfoy?" she asked hopefully.

"No, I won't, just don't sneak off like that again. There are a lot of creeps around this school."

Hermione was amazed that she had once categorized Blaise as one them.

**A/N: There you go. You might have noticed the transition from him being referred to as Zabini to Blaise. Zabini showed a bit of compassion in this chapter, but is this all an act to gain Hermione's trust? Or is he genuine?**


	8. Talking

**A/N: I'm back from vacation so I can continue with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and most of the plot. Such as the whole wizarding world, Hogwarts, etc. If I did, I'd be working on the seventh book right now, not a fan fiction.**

Hermione was receiving very mixed reactions to her new look. At first everyone was shocked. The first couple of days she heard gasps, saw widened eyes and hands flying up to meet mouths. And of course the mutters of "Is that _Hermione Granger_?" Then once people had gotten somewhat used to her appearance she got much different reactions. Boys now nodded at her with raised eyebrows, whistled, or tried to slap her rear, and when that happened, their swing was interrupted by Blaise's hand. When Hermione passed by girls rolled their eyes, hit their boyfriends who were goggling, or whispered something Hermione knew was cruel to their girlfriends which was met by harsh, loud, laughter.

Blaise and Hermione were sitting in the Slytherin common room studying while the rest of the school was at the Ravenclaw/Gryffindor Quidditch match. Malfoy had cruelly insisted that if Slytherin wasn't playing, Hermione had no reason to attend. This had angered Hermione since she had been looking forward to seeing Ron and Harry play, but she had kept her mouth shut and nodded. She had been formulating a plan to put on a disguise and go anyway, and return before the match ended, but Malfoy had told Blaise to stay with her. They had been in silent study for ten minutes when Blaise decided to speak.

"I'm sorry you can't go to the Quidditch match" he said.

"Thanks" responded Hermione, not looking up from her book.

Another few minutes of silence followed this and Blaise spoke again.

"Malfoy says you busted that Skeeter woman in our fourth year."

"Yeah, I did"

"That took guts"

"Well, she asked for it, writing all those awful lies about Harry"

"Potter's so arrogant attention-seeking with all his interviews" said Blaise spitefully. Hermione went rigid and her eyes flashed dangerously at him.

"Shut your mouth" she said. "You don't know what you're talking about."

Blaise put his hands up in surrender. "Woah, calm down. That's just the impression I get from him."

"Sorry. I just don't like it when people judge him without even knowing him. He's really a nice guy; brave, noble, caring…"

"Okay I get it. But what about passing out signed photographs in second year?"

Hermione laughed. "This Colin Creevey kid is obsessed with Harry. He's practically a stalker. He wouldn't let Harry rest until he had a signed photo of him and that's the only one Harry has ever signed."

"It just bothers me how he always has to be the hero and save the day"

"Would you rather he didn't and have evil triumph?"

"No, it's just - "

"Look, I admit, Harry has a "save the day" tick, but he does it because he's noble, not because he wants gratification. He's had a really tough life. The muggles he lived with were the awful sort. Do you know that they made him live in a cupboard under the stairs and locked him in it for days at a time without food?"

"No, I didn't"

"That's not the least of it. His cousin, Dudley and his friends used to beat him up, making a sport out of it."

"That's terrible"

"Yeah and just last spring his godfather died. Sirius was the closest thing to a father Harry ever had"

"Wait, Sirius Black was Harry's godfather?"

"Yeah. He really cared about Harry"

"He has had it rough. You dated him in fourth year, right? And Viktor Krum?"

Hermione shot Blaise a lethal look.

"No, I did NOT date Harry. Ever. I did have a little something with Krum, but _never_ Harry"

"Okay, okay" said Blaise, again raising his hands in surrender.

"How can you be friends with Malfoy? He's so arrogant and proud. How can you stand him?" asked Hermione. Blaise shifted uncomfortably.

"There's something you have to understand, Hermione. Malfoy may seem like a harmless jerk, but he is more to the people who know how far he will go to be in power. Malfoy has done terrible things to people who disobey him, Hermione. Sometimes even just for fun. Even I, who have done nothing to offend him, have been a victim of his cruelty. You are in much deeper than you understand, Hermione, much deeper. Eventually he will get bored with you following his rules and start giving you reminders that he is in power. Reminders I don't want to even speak of."

Hermione was shaking.

_Pull yourself together, Granger._

She forced her body to calm down and she sat up, but she could not erase the fear from her eyes, because Blaise took her hand in his.

"Malfoy thinks I'm a different person than I am. He thinks I'm cruel and dark, but I'm not. I may have to put on an act for him at some point, but don't think I'm being real."

"Why can't you just stand up to him? I know he's powerful, but so are you. Why don't you just give him a taste of his own medicine?"

"Oh trust me, I would love to, but Malfoy has…connections…to the Dark Lord. At first I thought he was bluffing; attempting to intimidate us, but now I don't think so. He's been looking worse lately, dark circles under his eyes and he's been sneaking around a lot with Crabbe and Goyle. I think he's up to something."

"Oh my" said Hermione. Many thoughts were running through her head. She thought about what Malfoy might be plotting to do for Voldemort, and what he might do to her. Silence fell between them once more, and yet again, Blaise spoke.

"I have to talk to you about something" he said.

"Shoot" said Hermione.

"Well, er, you seem to be getting a lot of attention because of your change in appearance, particularly from the male sex. Now, I've been able to stop them from physical contact, but if you want them to leave you alone all together, we'll have to tell people about…us"

"Us?" asked Hermione, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, you know. We _are _dating" he replied. Hermione felt uneasy about this. What would people think? First she changes her appearance, and then she dates a Slytherin? But it was the best thing to do to keep the boys off of her. It made her feel so uncomfortable when they hit on her.

"Well, I guess so" she said. "But how will people know we're dating if we just keep doing what we're doing? We can't send out a letter to the entire school or anything."

Blaise rested his hand on her upper thigh, making her feel uncomfortable.

"Since we can't tell them, we'll just have to show them" he said, and locked her in a kiss. Hermione slapped him and shot up from the couch.

"Don't you…don't you EVER touch me" she said, shaking with anger. Blaise stood up.

"I'm sor-"

"I don't want to hear it" said Hermione, and began to storm up to her dormitory, but was cut off by Malfoy and a band of Slytherins returning from the match.


	9. Malfoy's Curse

**A/N: Shout out to Cayla, Dana, Ashleigh, Alexis, Kate, Marley, and Hallie: my biggest fans!**

Malfoy surveyed the scene before him. Hermione was standing in the doorway glaring at Blaise, and Blaise was standing up looking apologetic. Malfoy put two and two together and became angry; having already been sour because of Gryffindor's victory in the Quidditch match. He didn't like to see them fighting because it meant that they weren't behaving like a good couple. This, he reasoned, was an indirect breaking of the rules he had set down for her. He decided he would teach her a lesson she wouldn't soon forget.

Hermione saw Malfoy observing the two of them, and then his face turning red with what looked like anger. Her insides squirmed as she thought what might be the consequence if he got too upset over what was clearly a fight.

Malfoy strode over to Hermione powerfully, gripped her arm firmly, and fiercely pulled her up the stairs and into the girl's dormitory. Blaise automatically followed; his expression blank. Once in the room, Malfoy locked the door and set a silencing charm on it. Now Hermione was practically shaking in fear, but refused to let Malfoy notice.

"_Crucio_" he spat, pointing his wand at her. Hermione's inside burned. Shooting pains passed through every fiber of her muscles and boiling blood filled her veins. Her spine arched then her body contracted into a twisted fetal position. Then it was over. Hermione's body ached horribly and she lay on the floor, panting for breath. Hermione glanced at Blaise, who she thought for a second wore a pained expression, but when she blinked, he wore a smirk.

"Granger, don't forget who's in control here. Who is?" demanded Malfoy.

"You are, Malfoy" she said, sitting up while cringing in pain. Malfoy's rage seemed to subside and a malevolent smile spread across his face.

"Alright, Granger, since you have trouble following the rules I'll make you follow them by other means than blackmail."

Hermione gasped. "Not the Imperius Curse!"

"No no, not that; too risky. There is another spell that not many people know of. It has been erased from many of the people's minds that knew it and torn out of every book that held it. Except for one. My father came into the possession of a book of the dark magic sort from Borgin and Burkes. I found it in the top most shelf in our manor's library where the dark books are kept."

"What sort of curse is it?" asked Blaise curiously, still keeping his smirk in place.

"An obedience curse" replied Malfoy happily. Hermione absorbed the words slowly, contemplating their meaning. She was very afraid of the fact that the curse was unknown. It meant that no amount of library research would lead to a counter-curse.

"_Adsecula" _said Malfoy, pointing his wand fiercely at Hermione. She felt her muscles stiffen up for a moment as the curse flowed through her and then she felt normal.

"So she'll obey anything anyone tells her to do?" asked Blaise.

"That's how it works. Let's test it, shall we?" said Malfoy, turning back to Hermione.

"Stand up" he ordered. Hermione's arms involuntarily pushed her off the ground and her legs unwillingly supported her. Blaise looked amused.

_It's all an act _Hermione told herself, praying that it was true.

"Okay, now let's see if it _really _worked" said Malfoy. "Hermione, go make out with Blaise."

Hermione tried to fight the curse, but it was strong and unyielding. She found herself walking over to Blaise, wrapping her arms around him, and placing her lips on his. Her tongue immediately entered his mouth and twirled around his. She found herself forgetting all about the curse and felt passion rising in her as she moved her hands through his hair and back down to his neck. Malfoy looked satisfied and decided to leave them alone. Once he was gone, Blaise broke the kiss.

"Stop" he said and Hermione obliged. She remembered how he had kissed her in the common room and the passion she had just felt was replaced by anger and betrayal.

"This is all your fault" she shouted. "If you only hadn't made a move on me! I thought you were different. I trusted you, but now I see the truth, Zabini, you're just as bad as Malfoy."

"Don't say that" said Zabini, but Hermione didn't want to hear what he had to say. She headed for the door.

"Come here" ordered Blaise. She stopped in her tracks and headed back towards Zabini, glaring at him.

"What?" she spat.

"I'm sorry" he said, looking sincere, but Hermione wasn't falling for it.

"I can't trust you anymore" she said quietly.

"Look, I know that you think I'm some jerk right now and you have every reason to. It's just that…it's just that I haven't known girls like you: smart, witty, confident, _and _gorgeous. I'm not trying to boast here, but most of the girls I've known have willingly done…things with me. But you're different; you don't need physical contact to know that you're everything you need to be. I'm sorry I didn't see that sooner."

Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes. "Did I say something bad?" asked Blaise, a bit puzzled.

"No" responded Hermione tearfully, "that was just really sweet." She locked him in a hug.

"So am I forgiven?" asked Blaise into her ear. Hermione nodded.

"And Blaise?"

"Yeah"

"I think it's about time the school knew about us"

"Okay, Hermione, we'll show them"

**A/N: Hallie- it's not BLAISLEY, it's BLAISE**


	10. Public Display of Affection

**A/N: Someone I forgot last time. The lovely Nina, who is amazing in every way and a most loyal reader.**

**By the way: all italics, unless specified otherwise, are Hermione's thoughts. Except for when emphasis is being put on a particular word.**

**Disclaimer: I think the word "disclaimer" speaks for itself.**

The next morning Hermione stood in the common room wringing her hands over and over. Her heart beat fast with thoughts of the plan she and Blaise had made the night before to show the school their relationship. Also, thoughts of the curse Malfoy had put on her made her extremely uneasy. Anyone could tell her to do anything and she would have to obey. She felt more vulnerable than she had in her life.

Blaise entered the common room.

_Phase One: private display of affection to warm up for public display _Hermione said to herself, smiling at the humor of the seriousness.

She walked up to Blaise and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Good morning."

Blaise smiled back at her. "Good morning to you, Hermione. Are you ready?"

_No._ "Yes."

The couple walked down to breakfast a bit later than usual in order to get a crowd.

_Phase Two: minor public display of affection._

When they reached the entrance, Blaise and Hermione's hands connected. Hermione couldn't quite comprehend the feeling she experienced when she held his hand, but it was curious to her. She felt sort of…safe; safer than she'd ever felt when they were walking side by side. Now she felt as if she were connected to Blaise, as if they were moving as one. Hermione liked this new feeling very much.

They walked down the tables holding hands, receiving many whispers and turned heads from students. Hopeless gossips asked their friends: "Are they dating?"

Hermione's heart sank when she saw Harry and Ron staring at her in disbelief and she wanted to run away, but Blaise gave her hand an encouraging squeeze and Hermione reminded herself that she was doing the right thing.

Seeing Ron stare at her was the hardest, because she had feelings for him. Sure, he could be temperamental and stubborn, but he really was sweet and goofy underneath all of that. Ron was the exact opposite of her, yet they had been attracted to each other since third year. Hermione hated breaking his heart more than anything in the world.

After breakfast it was time for Phase Three: major public display of affection. Hermione and Blaise walked out into a corridor that had about ten students milling around in it, including Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, the biggest gossips in Hogwarts.

"Put your arms around my shoulders" instructed Blaise quietly. Hermione did it and Blaise put his arms around her waist. "Now we look into each other's eyes."

Lavender nudged Parvati and pointed at the couple. Hermione heard a few giggles.

_Here it comes. Oh god, this is it, he's leaning towards me. Ron._

Their lips locked into a passionate kiss and gasps came from the two gossips.

_You'd think they'd try to be even a little subtle._

Hermione couldn't even focus on the kiss. She didn't want to. She wanted to be back in Gryffindor, helping Harry and Ron with their homework and knitting elf hats and reading a book on her favorite chair by the fire.

She broke the kiss, but by then Lavender and Parvati were probably off somewhere spreading the word.

"Is something wrong?" asked Blaise. "You seemed…distracted."

"Well, I don't suppose I'm used to having an audience" snapped Hermione, and began to walk away. She couldn't help but feel as if she had cheated on Blaise by thinking of Ron before and during the kiss, but it wasn't like she could help it.

Blaise caught up with her. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

"Yes" Hermione answered quickly.

"You know I could just order you to tell the truth and you would have to obey." Hermione stopped walking and turned to face Blaise.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Don't be so sure" countered Blaise with a wicked grin. Hermione scowled at him and he backed off. They turned the corner and Hermione felt something fall into her pocket and saw Harry and Ron walk by her. Making sure Blaise wasn't looking, she pulled a note out of her pocket and read it.

_Hermione,_

_There's a nosebleed nougat in your pocket. Lose Zabini and meet us in Myrtle's bathroom alone as soon as you can._

_-H & R_

Hermione reached back into her pocket and sure enough, there was a nosebleed nougat. She quickly bit off the right end and instantly felt the blood running from her nose.

"Hermione, you're bleeding!" exclaimed Blaise. Hermione put her hand up to her nose and gasped.

"I'm going to the girls lavatory" she said and rushed off before Blaise could respond.

Hermione pulled a tissue out of her pocket and held up to her nose as she chewed the other end of the nougat, and the blood flow stopped. She pushed open the door to see Harry and Ron looking impatient. Hermione wiped the remaining blood away and wasn't quite sure what she should say to them.

"Hello" she said happily. They looked at her with both surprise and annoyance.

"Hi, Hermione" said Ron, not very cheerfully. "What in the bloody hell is the matter with you?"

Hermione was slightly taken aback by this. _I've been suffering in Slytherin and they yell at me? _

"I'll tell you what's the matter: I've been blackmailed into dressing like a slut, I've been forced to date Blaise, I've been almost raped, I've been tortured by the Cruciatus Curse, I've had to do what everyone tells me too, and I've had to allow blood come out my nose. Now I don't know how you two think I've been doing, but the truth is, I'm bloody miserable and I miss you!" said Hermione, tears flowing from her eyes. She didn't know how those words managed to escape her mouth, but it made her feel a lot better.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry" said Ron sincerely. He stepped forward and embraced her in a hug. She cried in his shoulder for a few moments.

_Stop blubbering Hermione, you look like a fool. _Hermione straightened up and wiped away her tears.

"Tell us everything, Hermione" said Harry smiling. "Just a little slower this time."

Hermione told the details of her time in Slytherin. About the modified picture and the new clothes, about Blaise and about Nott, about Malfoy and about the curses. Both Ron and Harry made outraged noises at most everything, which made her feel better.

"I can't believe this!" said Ron angrily. "There must be something we can do. We can talk to McGonagall."

Hermione shook her head. "Malfoy will discover what I'm up to and tell me not to."

Ron slammed his fist on the sink in rage, making his eyes water slightly.

"Never mind me, we don't have much time. What's been going on with you?"

Harry went into detail about Dumbledore's private lessons and Quidditch and the Slug Club. Hermione loved hearing about it. She hated feeling out of the loop as far as Harry's life went. She felt useless without Harry and Ron; incomplete.

"Will you excuse us, Harry?" asked Ron, much to Hermione's surprise. _What is he doing?_ Harry nodded and exited the bathroom.

"Ron, wha-"

"I couldn't stand seeing with Zabini"

"Yes, I-"

"Hermione, I love you"

_Did he just say what I think he said? Better check._

"Come again?"

"You heard me, I love you"

_Now that that's cleared up._

"Oh, Ron! The only thing that got me through kissing Bla – Zabini was thinking about you. I…I love you too."

Ron reached around her and pulled her into a kiss. He wasn't nearly as good as Blaise, but Hermione found it cute and participated happily. The door opened slightly and Harry yelled in.

"Ron! Let's go! Someone's coming!"

Ron broke the kiss, gave her hand one final squeeze, and hurried out, grinning.


	11. Malfoy AND Pansy

**A/N: Again, this is based on the events in the sixth book! I'm sorry it takes me so long to write a chapter. School has been quite time consuming for me recently and it's a wonder I have time to write at all, so thanks for being patient.**

**I'm SOOOOOOOO sorry this is dreadfully short, but like I said above, I have time limitations.**

Hermione stumbled back into the corner, a bit faint from the shock of what had just happened. She couldn't stop grinning.

_I just kissed Ron…I just KISSED Ron! I can't believe it; I move away from him and we get together! I never thought I'd be glad to be in Slytherin!_

Hermione's excitement was interrupted by the door swinging open and revealing an unexpected visitor. Draco Malfoy entered the bathroom fiercely, his eyes red and puffy, as though he was…

_Crying? Malfoy is in a girls bathroom crying? _Hermione thought incredulously. Malfoy gripped a sink and leaned on it, letting out a sob. Hermione was unsure what to do, because Malfoy didn't seem to notice her standing in the corner. Because of her contemplating, she was not prepared for Malfoy punching the mirror with what seemed like all of the force he could muster making it shatter loudly. She let out an involuntary gasp and his head snapped towards her. His glare was radiating more hate than she had ever seen, with what seemed like a flicker of embarrassment. He quickly repaired the mirror with a flick of his wand and wiped the tears from his cheeks.

"Get out of here. Go to the girl's dormitories. Tell no one that you saw me here" he said slowly. Hermione nodded timidly and rushed past him out of the bathroom, not needing the curse to force her. Hermione counted her blessings that Malfoy hadn't cursed her into oblivion. Then again, he could always have revenge on her later.

_Well, I'm safe for now_ she thought thankfully, and hurried to the girl's dormitories.

When she arrived, she found Pansy and Millicent sitting on a bed, flipping through the latest issue of _Witch Weekly_ giggling. Hermione had the strong urge to roll her eyes at them, but resisted. Instead, she plopped down on her own bed and pulled out her copy of _Hogwarts, A History._

"Exactly how many times have you read that book?" asked Pansy skeptically.

"A few" replied Hermione, not looking up from the pages.

"So don't you know it by now?"

Hermione closed the book, keeping her place with a finger. "Hogwarts has a vast history, reading it once or twice will not imprint it onto my memory. And you never know when you'll have to know something from it" she explained politely. Pansy and Millicent just sneered at her so Hermione opened the book back up and immersed herself once more into the pages.

"Put the book down" commanded Pansy. A feeling of intense hatred rose inside of Hermione as she closed the book and put it on her nightstand. Books were her one solace in this dormitory.

"What's the matter?" asked Hermione politely.

"Actually, Granger, I've got this awful History of Magic essay on goblin warfare and I really don't have the time to do it."

"Well, Pansy" said Hermione, keeping her voice sweet. "Maybe you should put down that magazine and then you'll find you'll have much more time for your essay."

Pansy didn't react, instead kept a horrendous smile plastered to her face. "Granger?"

"Yes Pansy?" replied Hermione.

"Do my essay"

_Damn. Does she know about the curse?_

Pansy seemed to read her mind. "Draco tells me everything, Granger."

"Really? Then what has Voldemort got him doing?"

The fake smile immediately disappeared from Pansy's face. "You dare to say the Dark Lord's name."

"No, his name's Tom Riddle. Did you know that he was named after his father; a muggle."

These words hit Pansy like a ton of bricks. Hermione felt a rush of satisfaction flow through her. She had finally pierced Pansy's thick outer layer. _HA! _she thought triumphantly. She only had a moment of celebration before she felt the curse urging her to do the essay. Pansy's smile appeared back on her face as she saw Hermione fighting.

"I win, Granger, I always will. Don't forget I can make you do whatever I want, whenever I want. Welcome to hell."


	12. Slytherin boys will be slytherin boys

**A/N: Hello! I realized a mistake that I made. In case you didn't pick up on it (but you probably did) this is all happening in the morning. That's not really what I intended to do, so if you could imagine it's at night, that would be awesome.**

**Sorry this took so long, this week has been a crazy one at school. Spanish, math, and science tests _and _a history paper. Thanks for being patient. **

**I know it's kind of doom and gloom for Hermione right now, but just wait.**

How right Pansy had been; it was hell. Along with doing Pansy's essay, she was forced to do Millicent's Ancient Runes homework and go get them lattes from the kitchens. Hermione had searched for a loophole in the instructions she was given, but Pansy was expecting her to do just that, and thus gave her very specific orders. Anger and hate were practically radiating off Hermione as she fanned Pansy, who was idly reading an article on hair spells.

"You know those spells don't really work" commented Hermione. Pansy shot her a dirty look.

"Don't talk for the rest of the night, Granger"

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but her larynx would not allow it. She was muted until midnight.

_Could this get any worse? _

Pansy had taken away books, she had taken away freedom, but the one thing Hermione always had was her voice. Her strong, opinionated, persuasive voice that had always been her most faithful companion and it was taken away.

Hermione snapped back to reality and realized that Pansy was looking at her oddly. Hermione raised her eyebrows inquisitively.

"How can you be so prude?" asked Pansy. Hermione once again had the strong urge to roll her eyes, but resisted.

_Like I can answer._

But Pansy overlooked this detail and continued. "Yeah, so what, you made out with Zabini. That doesn't make you experienced. I mean, your best friends are boys and nothing happened between any of you in _five years_! Even _I _have been frustrated with it. I mean for God's sake, Potter is pretty attractive and Weasley's not terrible either. I just don't see how you've never gotten it on with a boy before."

Hermione was very annoyed that Pansy didn't seem like she even wanted Hermione to explain herself, but instead continued to stare at her in disbelief. Hermione gave an indifferent shrug, hoping it would satisfy her, but instead Pansy's incredulous countenance turned into one of disgust.

"You're pathetic, Granger" she spat. "Go to the boy's dormitories for the night. And I trust I don't need to tell you to do what you're told."

Hermione's anger and frustration was now laced with fear. She desperately hoped that Blaise was in the dormitories, and could spare her the wrath of the other Slytherin boys.

She neatly folded the fan and then, in a moment of no self control, she stood up and flung it at Pansy. Hermione was pleased to see it struck her across the cheek, creating a rather nasty mark. Hermione stood for a moment to admire it and then dashed to the boy's dormitories upon seeing Pansy's enraged countenance.

She swung open the door and closed it hard behind her. The Slytherin boys looked up in surprise to see their visitor. She was surprised to see that Malfoy wasn't in there, because Crabbe and Goyle were, along with Nott. Much to her horror, Blaise was not. They were all sitting on their beds staring at her and to make matters even more awkward, she couldn't even talk.

"Hey 'Mione" said Nott casually, as if Hermione often came to spend time in the boy's dormitory. Hermione cringed at the nickname, but, to her dismay, could not correct him.

"Why are you in here?" asked Nott. Hermione shrugged. "Come on, 'Mione, talk to me."

_Finally!_

"We were, um, playing truth or dare and I, uh, got dared to spend the night in here, so…" Hermione lied.

_Please don't know about the curse…please…please…_

"Okay" said Nott happily.

_YES. _

"Well, I'm stuck here so if you'd be so kind as to lend me a pillow and a book, I'll stay out of your way" said Hermione.

"Well I don't know if I want you to stay out of my way, 'Mione, and I can make you do whatever I want."

_Blast, does he know?_

"What do you mean?"

"The obedience curse"

_NO_

"Do you know where Blaise is?"

"Probably off with that Hufflepuff girl again"

Hermione was overwhelmed with a feeling of betrayal.

_That Hufflepuff girl? Blaise has been seeing another girl behind my back?_

"Oh" responded Hermione, trying to sound indifferent, but Nott's eyes seemed to penetrate her.

"That upsets you, doesn't it?"

"Blaise can do whatever he wants, it's not like I chose to be his girlfriend" fired Hermione nonchalantly. Nott got up from his bed and Hermione took a step back.

"Stay away from me, Nott" she said, her eyes flashing dangerously. He took another step towards her.

"Now, now, Hermione. You come in _our_ dormitory and tell _me _to stay away from _you_. Something doesn't quite make sense there."

Hermione glanced past Nott and saw Crabbe and Goyle with amused expressions on their faces. When she looked back at Nott, she was terrified by the hungry look in his eyes. She had one last resort.

Hermione whipped out her wand and hexed all three of them. Nothing serious, just the full body bind. She bent down and touched Nott's throat with the tip of her wand.

"You need to learn how to respect a girl" she said maliciously and gave him a small but satisfying kick in the side.

She reached for the doorknob but found her hand would not allow her to grasp it.

_Damn, the curse_

Hermione tried to fight the curse for a few more minutes but then gave up and sat on Blaise's bed. She found that he had a good number of books under his bed. She read for nearly half an hour before Blaise entered the dormitory. He surveyed the scene before him.

"What in the bloody hell happened here?" he asked. Hermione smiled mischievously.


	13. Goodnight

**A/N: Again, a really short one and probably not the last, but I thought you guys deserved it. Thanks for the reviews everyone!**

Hermione explained what had happened and Blaise listened with an amused expression. Then he walked over to Nott with a smirk.

"You let her hex you?" he asked and although Nott couldn't move, his eyes gave a clear message. "Alright, alright" said Blaise, waving his wand. Nott immediately jumped up and strode over to Hermione, looking furious.

"Why you no-good, muggle-spawn, mudblood-"

Blaise was about to step in when Hermione simply flicked her wand and Nott flew back and hit the opposite wall. Blaise looked at Hermione incredulously.

"Hermione!" he exclaimed.

"He needs to learn manners. A gentleman shouldn't run his mouth off like that" replied Hermione smugly. Blaise raised his eyebrows.

"I guess he's learnt his lesson" he said, grinning.

If Nott was furious before, it was nothing compared to this. "You're siding with the mudblood?"

"Watch it, Theo. She still has her wand out" responded Blaise, his grin widening.

"That…girl can't control what I say and don't say. _She _needs to be taught a lesson. Go ahead, Blaise, punish her for what she's done. Any future Death Eater is able to control his woman."

Nott stood up, smiling manically. Blaise's grin was wiped off and replaced by an uneasy expression.

"Theo, you know I-"

"Save it, Blaise, I know. You're just afraid of her, it's okay. Although I think Malfoy might consider it unworthy behavior."

This hit a nerve with Blaise. His cheeks were red with embarrassment and fury, his eyes were glinting maliciously. He wheeled around to face Hermione.

_Crap._

"Granger…I…you…" he sputtered, unable to find his words.

_Oh god, here it comes._

"Don't do that again!"

_What?_ "What?" asked Hermione. She had been expecting something along the lines of mild torture, instead she got a verbal warning?

Nott was enraged. "You're weak!" he spat. "I knew you couldn't-"

"Theo, Theo. Could you please stop this pointless rambling? Really, it's starting to get obnoxious. Do you really think this is the full punishment?"

_Crap._

Nott shook his head, thoroughly humiliated. Blaise continued.

"Hermione will stay the night here with me, and she'll get what she deserves."

_Oh no._

Blaise grabbed Hermione's arm roughly and forced her on the bed and with one last wink, he drew the curtains around them. Then he put a silencing charm around them and sat up so they were spaced apart.

"Sorry about that" he said, giving her arm a rub. Hermione let out a huge sigh of relief.

"You're too good of a liar, Blaise. You seriously had me going there."

Blaise chuckled. "Sorry, but I have a reputation to keep."

_Yeah, a terrible one._

"Do you ever think that you might, I don't know, let them in on who you really are?"

Blaise let out a laugh. "Hermione, do you honestly think that they would accept me? No, it's better off this way."

"Well, you can't keep it a secret forever. Someday, you will be put on the spot and when that day comes you will have to choose. Pretend to be a horrible person or actually be a good one."

"You're right, Hermione. To tell you the truth, I'm very deep in this and I am worried. I know that I'll have to deal with it one of these days, but tonight, I want to enjoy with your company."

He flicked his wand and the bed expanded, leaving room for the both of them to lie comfortably. Hermione smiled gratefully and they both got under the covers. And even though there was plenty of room, she found herself snuggled against him.


	14. Part of the Adventure

Over the next to weeks, things started looking up for Hermione. She had been doing her homework in the library and sleeping in the Room of Requirement to escape Pansy, who took every chance she got to make Hermione do something for her. The last time Pansy caught Hermione in their dormitories, she made her scrub the floor for an hour before Blaise got suspicious and came to her rescue. Blaise then 'let slip' to Malfoy what Pansy had been doing to Hermione and Malfoy got really angry and reprimanded Pansy. When Hermione inquired as to why Malfoy would care about her well being, Blaise explained to her that Malfoy had been getting annoyed at Pansy for trying to get him to tell her what his mission for the Dark Lord is.

But Pansy wasn't the only one who wanted to know what Malfoy was up to. Hermione was burning with curiosity. She knew that she had to tell Harry about it. If there was one person who would find out, it was Harry. He had a knack for eavesdropping and following people.

So Pansy backed off of Hermione as far as telling her what to do, but still shot her angry glares whenever she could. Hermione didn't care though, as long as she wasn't scrubbing the floor.

Things had gotten more intimate with Hermione and Blaise. They often curled up on the leather couch together and read. He would run his fingers up and down her arm and she would rest her head on his shoulder.

Fall was turning into winter fast and Hogsmeade trips were being scheduled. The Friday before the first trip, they were snuggled on the couch and Blaise spoke.

"Are you going to Hogsmeade?" he asked casually.

"Of course! I haven't had butterbeer in the longest time. I need to get a few sugar quills too. Oh, and I have to get Harry and Ron Christmas presents. I'll probably just get them candy from Honeydukes, or maybe I should get them something for Quidditch, seeing as they both play."

Blaise looked uneasy.

"What's the matter?" inquired Hermione. Blaise shrugged.

"I just...well…"

"Didn't think I'd get them presents?"

"No…I"

"It's alright, Blaise. I understand why it would be strange for you to hear that. Just keep in mind that Harry and Ron have been my best friends for the past five years. Not getting them presents for Christmas would be like saying that I didn't want to be friends with them anymore."

"You're right, I'm sorry. Of course you'll be getting them gifts, and you know what, so will I."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "_You_ are going to get them Christmas presents?"

"Sure. Why not? If you're friends with them, they must be good people who deserve one extra present on Christmas morning."

Hermione kissed Blaise on the cheek. "You're too sweet."

"That's what they tell me."

Professor Slughorn, a round, boisterous old man teaching potions this year had taken extreme interest in Hermione's intelligence. Although Harry's skills in potion-making this year seemed suspiciously amazing, she got praise for her good potions as well. She even got an invitation to his Christmas party. She thought it would be a good time to chat with Harry since Malfoy wouldn't be there and Blaise had no interest in being interrogated again about his mother and her husbands again, so he decided not to go and let Hermione have a night to catch up with old friends.

She arrived at the party and met a huge crowd of people. Not just students and professors, but important looking people and a…vampire? She weaved through the crowd of mingling people and finally spotted Harry with Luna, Slughorn, a man who was talking about an autobiography, and the vampire, who was eyeing a group of girl hungrily.

Harry glanced her way and looked grateful. "I'm sorry, I've just seen a friend of mine" he said and hurried over to her.

"Hey Hermione" he said, giving her a quick hug.

"Hi Harry, it's so nice to see you"

"Is Blaise here?" asked Harry, looking around dangerously.

"No, he's not feeling well. He's alright, you know, he's a good guy."

Harry's expression softened. "Okay, I just don't want you dating some wanker."

Hermione laughed. "Thanks for the concern, but he's not."

"So you really like him?"

"Yeah, I do"

At this, Harry's face fell a little.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just that, well, Ron…"

"Yeah, it's been on my mind a lot. In the bathroom last time we spoke, we kissed." Harry didn't look surprised. "And I guess I've always had feelings for him, but…"

"You don't want to ruin your friendship?" guessed Harry.

"Yes, something like that. And I really do like Blaise. At first I thought he was going to be this horrible Slytherin like Malfoy, but it turns out he's just putting on an act. He's actually sweet deep down."

"You don't think he might be just trying to gain your trust until he gets the chance betray you?"

"I've thought about it, yes, but I've spent too much time with him to believe that."

Harry smiled. "Okay, but I'll keep my eyes and ears out just in case-"

"Actually, Harry, I need to talk to you about doing just that."

Hermione led him to a corner and explained everything about Malfoy sneaking off with Crabbe and Goyle and about him crying in Myrtle's bathroom.

"This isn't just boasting, Harry. I think Malfoy is actually doing something bad and quite possibly on Voldemort's orders."

"I think you're on to something, Hermione. I'll keep a look out for-"

Just then, Filch entered the party dragging Malfoy by the ear. Malfoy admitted to trying to crash the party, but Hermione was skeptical and by the look on Harry's face, so was he. Snape seemed furious about it too, and took Malfoy out of the room immediately.

"Speaking of which" said Harry, and he darted out of the room. Hermione felt a familiar rush of adrenaline flow through her and her heart panged. This was what she had longed for; she and Harry figuring something out, then him doing something impulsive and adventurous. She felt part of the adventure again, and it felt great.


	15. PreChristmas Cheer

**A/N; Here's an especially long chapter for you all! Thanks for putting up with my shorter ones!**

The rest of the party was a bore, as Harry didn't return with news. She talked with Luna about Crumple Horned Snorkacks and the Rotfang Conspirancy. Although Hermione had the strong urge to tell her that these theories had no factual base and were completely ridiculous, but she doubted it would have made any difference to Luna. After Hermione caught up with a few more people she hadn't spoken to in a while, it was time to go back to Slytherin.

On the way to the dormitories, Hermione saw a red head walking ahead of her.

"Ron!" she shouted. Ron stopped and turned around, grinning. She hurried towards him and wrapped her arms around him for a hug, but Ron planted lips on hers. She pulled away.

"Ron, I..."

"I know" he said, smiling at her.

"You do?" asked Hermione skeptically. If there was something that Ron was bad with, it was feelings.

"Of course...I missed you too, Hermione"

_Could he be any thicker?_

"No, Ron, that's not quite what I meant"

"You really missed me?"

_Oh for heavens sake!_

"Yes, but not in _that_ way" said Hermione, hoping he would catch her drift.

"I don't understand"

"Ron, I've liked you since third year, maybe even second and I'm pretty sure you've like me too." Ron nodded. "You never made a move until a couple of weeks ago."

"I know it was a little late, but..."

"It was too late, Ron. If you'd only kissed me last year or this summer, things may have been different, but now…"

"You like Zabini" Ron finished.

"I do"

Ron looked absolutely devastated, but for once, he had no sarcastic remark, no smart retort. He just shook his head and walked away. Hermione's heart panged painfully. She knew that she had done the right thing, but why did it hurt her so much not to have Ron's affection? She loved his broad grin, his flaming red hair, the way his face turned red when he was embarrassed or frustrated; the way he would pathetically ask her to help him with his homework and the butterflies in her stomach when he gave her a thank you hug. Had she done the right thing? Was Blaise really worth it?

**Borderrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**

That night when she returned to the dormitory, Blaise was waiting on their couch, a new book with a ribbon around it in his hand, a grin on his face. Hermione's eyes widened as she was handed her very own copy of _Hogwarts: A History Special Edition._

"Oh, Blaise, it's wonderful. Thank you!" she gave him a hug and gazed at the book she had been itching to own for years. This copy included footnotes from past Hogwarts professors and headmasters.

"So, did you catch up with some people?" asked Blaise, wrapping his arm around her.

Hermione decided not to tell him about Ron, but she did tell him about Malfoy.

"That definitely seems suspicious. Malfoy would have tried to crash a party some years back, but not now. He's been very unsocial lately. He hasn't even been terrorizing first years. He's up to something for sure."

"Blaise, you're sure he won't tell you anything?"

"Yes. I've asked him twice now, but he hasn't told anything. He says the Dark Lord has ordered him not to tell anyone and I don't think Malfoy's about to disobey him. Besides, if I try to get the information from him, he'll either get annoyed and hex me or get suspicious, hex me, and cut me off completely."

"Maybe you could try to get Crabbe and Goyle to tell you. They've been helping him with whatever he's doing."

"They may be stupid, but they do know one thing: do what Malfoy tells them to. And Malfoy has told them not to tell. If only we had some veritaserum, we could force them to talk."

"Or we could coax it out them" suggested Hermione.

Blaise shook his head. "Like I said, they probably won't tell. Although they have been getting a bit annoyed with Malfoy."

Just then, Crabbe and Goyle came trudging through the common room and up to their dormitories.

"They just came back from one of Snape's detentions" said Blaise.

"This is it! Now's the perfect time to get it out of them. They'll be peeved that they got detention, and on top of that they'll be peeved at Malfoy."

Blaise stood up. "I'll go see if I can…"

"No" said Hermione firmly. "I'll go. I'll give them a bit of my feminine touch." Blaise made a face. "Not literally touch them! Just verbally."

"Are you sure? I don't really feel comfortable with you going up there alone with them."

"I have my wand, Blaise. Last year I dueled with Death Eaters, I think I can handle two thick headed cronies."

Blaise smiled. "Okay, but be careful. And yell like crazy if anything goes wrong. I'll be up there faster than you can say 'Quidditch'."

**Borderrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**

Hermione made a quick pit stop in her dormitory. She put on some perfume, a bit of eyeliner, brushed her hair, and pulled on a tight v-neck top. She was going to need to pull out all the stops if she was going to get the information out of them.

She found Crabbe asleep and Goyle sitting on his bed, looking at a magazine labeled _Witches Gone Wild._ She pulled a small face but quickly turned it into a smile as he looked up at her.

"Hey Gregory, what are you doing?" she asked casually, walking over and sitting on his bed next to him. He quickly stowed the magazine in a drawer.

"Nothing" he responded.

_Suuuuuure._

"I haven't seen you and Crabbe around much lately. What have you been doing?"

"Nothing"

_He really must think I'm stupid._

"Where did you just come from?"

"Detention" Goyle answered glumly.

"Now who would give you two handsome boys a detention?"

Goyle looked confused. Obviously, he had never been called handsome.

"Snape gave it to us for not passing in our homework" said Goyle finally.

"That's ridiculous! And Draco didn't get one?"

"No, he's always the favorite. Always getting whatever he wants" said Goyle spitefully.

"Well what have you been doing with him that has left no time for homework?"

"I can't tell you" said Goyle.

_Damn. Time to really lay it on thick._

Hermione slipped her arm around Goyle's waist.

"I think it's wrong the way Draco always orders you around. You're so strong and…manly. It's such a shame. You are so much smarter and…manlier than him."

Hermione thought she might have laid it on too thick, but she saw that it was perfect, Goyle was getting worked up.

"Yeah, he thinks he's so cool, just because he's rich and has a dark mark on his arm. He makes us take that gross potion and be girls just so he can spend time in that room that only appears when he needs it."

_YES!_

"But don't--"

"Gregory, I think you are so much better looking than Draco." Hermione knew she had to say something fast, because Goyle had been about to tell her not to tell anyone and that was exactly what she needed to do.

"Really?"

_No._

"Of course. Like I said, you're so strong and handsome."

"Throw your wand on the floor"

"What?" asked Hermione, stunned.

"Do it" ordered Goyle. Hermione pulled out her wand and through it on the floor, cringing as her defense clattered on the wooden floor.

"Don't make a sound" he ordered Hermione, who had just been about to yell like crazy for Blaise. She knew she had to act fast. Blaise wouldn't come up anytime soon for fear he would interrupt the interrogation.

Hermione took a swing and her fist connected with Goyle's jaw. Her knuckles burned with pain, but she was satisfied to hear Goyle yelp in his own pain. She wound up for another blow, but he caught her wrist just in time and forced it on the bed along with her other. Then he laid on top of her, his body weight pressing down on her, making breathing difficult. She was dizzy as she felt her blouse coming off and the room was fuzzy as her skirt did too.

_No one will rescue me. He's doing this and no one can stop him._

She felt his mouth on hers as her world went black.

**Borderrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**

Hermione awoke to the scent of rubbing alcohol and the feeling of crisp sheets. She was in the Hospital Wing.

She opened her eyes and saw Blaise, Ron, and Harry looking back at her. She immediately got flooded with "Are you okay" 's. Hermione smiled feebly and responded that she was fine. All she wanted to know was one thing.

"What happened?"

"Well I was at the bottom of the staircase when I heard something clatter and then Goyle yelp. I wondered if I should go up or not, because I didn't want to compromise getting the information, but then I realized that if you were in trouble, the information didn't matter. I went up to see Goyle on top of you, kissing you." Blaise looked utterly disgusted as he said this. "So I hexed him and pushed him off of you. You had passed out so I rushed you here. What happened up there?"

"I laid it on him thick, saying he was strong and manly" Harry snorted. "And I told him how it was unfair the way Malfoy treated them. Then he spilled everything. Apparently, though, we underestimated him. He told me to throw my wand down and then not to make a sound. So I punched him, hard." All three boys grinned wide. "That's why he yelped. I was about to hit him again but he caught me and then, well, he got on top of me. And his body is about as thick as his head, so I was finding it rather difficult to breathe. Then everything got fuzzy and I passed out."

The grins had disappeared from the boys' faces and were replaced with angry expressions.

"We should tell McGonagall" said Ron, his face red with fury. Hermione shook her head.

"No. Look guys, I appreciate your concern but nothing happened. I got a good bit of information out of him and that's what I went there to do. I wouldn't have done it if I hadn't been prepared to be in danger or to have been taken advantage of. I don't regret going up there for one second and neither should any of you."

The boys calmed down a bit and Hermione told them what Goyle had told her, which seemed to distract them.

"So Malfoy's using the Room of Requirement and Crabbe and Goyle have been transfiguring into girls by use of the Polyjuice Potion?"

"Yes" said Hermione. Ron shook his head. "I don't care how powerful Malfoy is, I would never turn into a girl for him. I never thought I'd pity Crabbe and Goyle. That's bloody awful."

Hermione smiled. Leave it to Ron to make a joke in all of this seriousness.

Harry told Hermione about the conversation between Malfoy and Snape he overheard last night.

"Well that just confirms what we've learned. Malfoy _is_ doing something."

They four of them discussed why Snape wanted to know what he was doing and what Malfoy could be using the Room of Requirement for until Ron and Harry had to leave for the Burrow. Ron gave her a very awkward hug and Hermione remembered their "breakup". They both wished her a Happy Christmas and left.

"So you're going to your home tomorrow?" asked Blaise.

"Yes, I can't wait to see my parents"

"Well, after you're there for a few days and you spend Christmas with you family, I was wondering if you'd like to come to my house."

Hermione smiled in delight. "That would be wonderful! I'll ask my parents as soon as I get home. Actually, why don't you come to my house and then we'll both go to yours?"

Blaise thought it over for a moment and then grinned. "Sounds great."


	16. Please Not Mine

**A/N: Hello everyone! I know, I know; another short chapter that came like a week after the last one. Exams are approaching steadily and mostly study guides have been on my mind lately. I hope you enjoy it anyways though, it has a bit of a cliff hanger! **

Hermione knocked on Dumbledore's office door an hour before she was scheduled to leave. She heard Dumbledore say a cheerful: "Come in!" and she entered.

She had never seen Dumbledore's office before, so she stared in awe at all of the wonderful little gadgets that decorated the room. She spotted Gryffindor's sword, Fawkes, and looked around at all the portraits of past headmasters.

"I feel the same way every time I come in here" said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling. She smiled warmly. Dumbledore had an air about him that didn't make you feel inferior, but equal. It was one of his best qualities in her opinion. He motioned for her to take a seat and she did.

"What can I do for you, Hermione?"

"Well, Professor, as you know I've been moved to Slytherin."

"Yes, so I have heard. You have changed a lot, I observe."

"Well, Professor, it hasn't been by my will" At this, Dumbledore's warm expression turned to one of seriousness.

"You have been forced to do things against your will?" he asked.

"Yes. At first it was just blackmail. Then Malfoy put a curse on me. He said not many people knew about it, that it was really dark. It was an obedience curse."

"What was the incantation?"

"_Adsecula"_ said Hermione, and the effect was immediate. Dumbledore seemed to be radiating anger.

"How long have you been under the curse?"

"About two months"

Dumbledore looked concerned. "Hermione, you should have come to me sooner about something like this. I assume that the curse was part of the reason you were in the hospital wing yesterday." Hermione nodded. "This curse strengthens with time. If you had waited another month, you wouldn't think twice about doing what you're told. You wouldn't have had the ability to stall or fight the curse. Is Malfoy gone for the holidays?"

"No, sir, he's here."

Dumbledore turned to one of the portraits. "Perseus, would you be so kind as to find Draco Malfoy for me and tell him to come up here? The password is 'acid pops'." The man in the portrait nodded, summoned a horse from the background of his painting, and set off. Hermione still marveled at magical paintings.

"To reverse the curse, one is not only required to say an incantation, but brew a potion as well. The potion is quite crude. You see, Hermione, this spell is much worse than the Imperius Curse because one is able to fight the Imperius Curse, throw it off. This Adseculus Curse, however, cannot be thrown off. It can be stalled for a period of time, but eventually, it will win. The awful thing about it is that putting the curse on someone is very easy, but taking it off is not quite as easy. It takes powerful magic and potion-making to reverse it."

Dumbledore flicked his wand and a cauldron came zooming out of a cupboard followed by some ingredients. They were some of the strangest ingredients that Hermione had ever seen and she was surprised to find she could not identify them. There was a knock on the door and Malfoy entered reluctantly.

"Hello, Draco" said Dumbledore with much less kindness in his voice than when he had greeted Hermione. Malfoy shot Hermione a dirty look. "You have been summoned here" continued Dumbledore, "Because you have cursed Ms. Granger with a most terrible curse. I find it hard to believe that someone as young as you could have knowledge of such dark magic. I hope that you will not abuse this knowledge ever again, or you will find yourself suffering much greater consequences than detention for two months with Professor McGonagall."

Malfoy opened his mouth to protest, but Dumbledore was firm. "You are in no position to complain or negotiate, Mr. Malfoy. Do you have any idea how much Ms. Granger has had to endure these past two months? Doing whatever anyone tells you to can be a dangerous thing. Now we must reverse it, and I am sorry to say that it takes blood…"

_Please not mine…please not mine_

"…from both of you…"

_Crap_

**A/N: I know, the cliff hanger isn't that grand, but I ask you to review anyways and tell me what you think. Thanks!**


	17. I'm transferring? Again?

"What do you mean by blood?" asked Hermione. Dumbledore started flipping the pages of an old book.

"Aha" he said, tapping his finger on a page. "I'll need…ten drops from Hermione and…twenty from Draco."

"Twenty!" asked Malfoy, clearly outraged. "Why do I need to give more blood than her?"

"Because, Draco, it would have been easier for the victim to get blood from you if it was a lesser amount and therefore break the curse easier. And now," he said, pulling a small dagger from a drawer, "I'd like to get this over with…Oh yes and Miss Granger; you will be transferred back to Gryffindor."

Hermione was not sure how to feel. On the one hand, she was happy that she was going back to Gryffindor, but she was also disappointed that she would be moving away from Blaise. How would he react to this?

"I'm transferring? Again?"

"You want to be in Slytherin?" asked Dumbledore, raising his eyebrows.

"Of course not"

The whole process had taken half an hour and that had been twenty –nine minutes too long in Hermione's opinion. She came away with a cut on her arm, but it was definitely worth it. She now had the power to say 'no'. She found Blaise sitting in the common room and happily skipped towards him. He put down the book he was reading and looked at her oddly.

"That was long trip to the bathro --- why are you so happy? And why is your hand bandaged?"

"Tell me to sit down" said Hermione.

"Is this some sort of trick?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "No, just do it!"

"Alright, if you insist. Sit down"

"NO!" shouted Hermione gleefully. Blaise was shocked.

"But the curse…"

"Broken"

Blaise jumped up and pulled Hermione into a hug. "This is great! What happened?"

Hermione explained the whole thing to Blaise in about a minute, leaving out the more gory details.

"So Malfoy had to spill his own blood?" asked Blaise happily.

"Yup" responded Hermione. She checked her watch. "My goodness, we've got to go. I'll go get my bags." Hermione decided that she would tell him about her second transfer sometime later. Right now she wanted to enjoy her winter break with him.

**A/N: another shorty, but hey, it was pretty crazy. School is almost over now so I'm not sure if I'll be able to update until much, much later. Thanks for all of the reviews so far! **


	18. Reconciliation

**A/N: Yes, I am officially updating this, very much out of boredom than anything else. Don't expect frequent updates, but I might be doing it more often. Thanks if you've stuck with this one, and I'm sorry it's been so inconsistent. I'll be wrapping it up soon.**

The holidays had flown by in Hermione's opinion and she didn't know where all the days had gone. She and Blaise had grown so close she thought nothing could come between them, even the fact that she had been moved back to Gryffindor, which she still hadn't told him. Everything was just so perfect that she didn't want to mess it up.

Hermione had met Blaise's mother briefly and got the impression that she and Blaise didn't spend very much time together. His mother was mostly focused on courting a rich wizard named Howard Drooble, who owned Drooble's Best Blowing Gum. Katherine Zabini was indeed a beautiful witch with such a young appearance that Hermione suspected she had taken some sort of youth potion. Mrs. Zabini didn't seem to mind at all that Blaise and his girlfriend were unattended in his room for hours at a time.

Hermione's parents, however, were a bit more concerned with the fact that Hermione had brought her boyfriend home for Christmas break, and watched over the couple as much as they could. Blaise didn't seem to mind, though, and thought it was endearing how protective her parents were.

She and Blaise shared a compartment on the train ride back to Hogwarts and Hermione decided that it was time to tell him herself before anyone else had the chance.

"Er-Blaise?" she said. He wrapped his arm around her.

"Mhmm," he replied distractedly as he stared at the rolling snow-covered hills out the window.

"Well, I have to tell you something that I've known before break started, but I just couldn't ruin your holidays." Blaise perked up a bit and furrowed his eyebrows.

"What is it?"

"Well, I've been, er, well, I've, I mean Dumbledore did it, really, I had nothing to do with it. Well, I'm back in Gryffindor."

"What?" said Blaise, his eyes widening. "You're not in Slytherin anymore?"

Hermione nodded. "That's great!" he said, breaking into a wide grin.

"Wh-what?" asked Hermione, shocked that he would be glad that they weren't in the same house anymore.

"You're free. I mean, Malfoy might be a bit more malicious towards you, but he'll leave you alone for the most part. And you won't have to face Crabbe or Goyle alone. The Slytherin dormitories were just too dangerous for you."

Hermione felt as if a large weight had just been lifted off of her.

"I'm just sorry we won't be able to be together as much," she said.

"Well, unless Harry and Ron put an obedience spell on you, nothing will keep me away," said Blaise with a wicked grin. Hermione smiled back at them and they chatted happily the rest of the train ride.

Hermione had never been happier to put on her school uniform than when she donned her Gryffindor colors once again. She finally felt comfortable and at home. Parvati and Lavender hadn't quite warmed up to her yet, but she knew they would come around when they needed her for homework help.

She flounced down the stairs, ecstatic to be a Gryffindor again, and found the common room completely empty except for Ron. She ran up to him and hugged him. He embraced her back.

"Oh, Ron, isn't it wonderful? I'm in Gryffindor again!"

Ron released her and grinned. "It's amazing! Now I can bring my grades back up." Hermione gave him a warning look and then broke back into a smile.

"I've missed you all so much!" she said.

"And now that you're back, you won't have to date that stupid sod anymore," said Ron cheerfully. Hermione's smile faltered a bit.

"Ron, Blaise and I are still going to be together even though we're in different houses. I love you with all my heart, Ron, I really do. But Blaise is wonderful and I can't just break up with him because you finally decided to pluck up the courage to kiss me. Let's wait this out."

Ron turned a violent shade of red and nodded. "Yeah, all right. I just…I just love you, Hermione, and that's really hard for me to say, you know. I can't pretend I'm not going to try and win you back, though." And with that Ron leaned in and kissed her with emotion that Hermione hadn't thought he possessed. She pushed him away with a little less fervor than she knew she should have. She had been waiting for him for so long…

Ron stepped back and grinned at her, then exited the portrait hole, leaving Hermione dumbstruck as to how she could be in love with two guys, both extremely possessive.

**A/N: please please please ****REVIEW ****if you want me to continue or not.**


	19. Anger and Hormones

**A/N: Yes, I am officially updating this, very much out of boredom than anything else. Don't expect frequent updates, but I might be doing it more often. Thanks if you've stuck with this one, and I'm sorry it's been so inconsistent. I'll be wrapping it up soon.**

The holidays had flown by in Hermione's opinion and she didn't know where all the days had gone. She and Blaise had grown so close she thought nothing could come between them, even the fact that she had been moved back to Gryffindor, which she still hadn't told him. Everything was just so perfect that she didn't want to mess it up.

Hermione had met Blaise's mother briefly and got the impression that she and Blaise didn't spend very much time together. His mother was mostly focused on courting a rich wizard named Howard Drooble, who owned Drooble's Best Blowing Gum. Katherine Zabini was indeed a beautiful witch with such a young appearance that Hermione suspected she had taken some sort of youth potion. Mrs. Zabini didn't seem to mind at all that Blaise and his girlfriend were unattended in his room for hours at a time.

Hermione's parents, however, were a bit more concerned with the fact that Hermione had brought her boyfriend home for Christmas break, and watched over the couple as much as they could. Blaise didn't seem to mind, though, and thought it was endearing how protective her parents were.

She and Blaise shared a compartment on the train ride back to Hogwarts and Hermione decided that it was time to tell him herself before anyone else had the chance.

"Er-Blaise?" she said. He wrapped his arm around her.

"Mhmm," he replied distractedly as he stared at the rolling snow-covered hills out the window.

"Well, I have to tell you something that I've known before break started, but I just couldn't ruin your holidays." Blaise perked up a bit and furrowed his eyebrows.

"What is it?"

"Well, I've been, er, well, I've, I mean Dumbledore did it, really, I had nothing to do with it. Well, I'm back in Gryffindor."

"What?" said Blaise, his eyes widening. "You're not in Slytherin anymore?"

Hermione nodded. "That's great!" he said, breaking into a wide grin.

"Wh-what?" asked Hermione, shocked that he would be glad that they weren't in the same house anymore.

"You're free. I mean, Malfoy might be a bit more malicious towards you, but he'll leave you alone for the most part. And you won't have to face Crabbe or Goyle alone. The Slytherin dormitories were just too dangerous for you."

Hermione felt as if a large weight had just been lifted off of her.

"I'm just sorry we won't be able to be together as much," she said.

"Well, unless Harry and Ron put an obedience spell on you, nothing will keep me away," said Blaise with a wicked grin. Hermione smiled back at them and they chatted happily the rest of the train ride.

Hermione had never been happier to put on her school uniform than when she donned her Gryffindor colors once again. She finally felt comfortable and at home. Parvati and Lavender hadn't quite warmed up to her yet, but she knew they would come around when they needed her for homework help.

She flounced down the stairs, ecstatic to be a Gryffindor again, and found the common room completely empty except for Ron. She ran up to him and hugged him. He embraced her back.

"Oh, Ron, isn't it wonderful? I'm in Gryffindor again!"

Ron released her and grinned. "It's amazing! Now I can bring my grades back up." Hermione gave him a warning look and then broke back into a smile.

"I've missed you all so much!" she said.

"And now that you're back, you won't have to date that stupid sod anymore," said Ron cheerfully. Hermione's smile faltered a bit.

"Ron, Blaise and I are still going to be together even though we're in different houses. I love you with all my heart, Ron, I really do. But Blaise is wonderful and I can't just break up with him because you finally decided to pluck up the courage to kiss me. Let's wait this out."

Ron turned a violent shade of red and nodded. "Yeah, all right. I just…I just love you, Hermione, and that's really hard for me to say, you know. I can't pretend I'm not going to try and win you back, though." And with that Ron leaned in and kissed her with emotion that Hermione hadn't thought he possessed. She pushed him away with a little less fervor than she knew she should have. She had been waiting for him for so long…

Ron stepped back and grinned at her, then exited the portrait hole, leaving Hermione dumbstruck as to how she could be in love with two guys, both extremely possessive.

**A/N: please please please ****REVIEW ****if you want me to continue or not.**


	20. Hormones and Anger

Draco Malfoy was angry. In fact, he didn't think anyone had infuriated him more in his entire life, other than Harry Potter, of course. Something had to be done about that mudblood, something to make his fellow Slytherins respect him, to make them fear him. \

"Just circulate that fake photograph of her like you threatened," said Pansy stupidly. Malfoy rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"That would merely embarrass her, Pansy. I need to destroy that mudblood and teach her her place," replied Malfoy, looking murderous.

Hermione wanted to wring Ron's neck. It was clear that he wasn't going to give her up without a fight and Blaise was definitely acting more protective than ever. Hermione didn't see what was so great about herself, though, especially since she had gone back to her old look. All of the hair styling, makeup applying, and clothe matching every single day was enough to drive her crazy. She preferred the comfort of frizzy hair and frumpy sweaters to being called hot by people she didn't know.

"Ron, I swear to God I will not revise your essay later if you keep this up," said Hermione viciously. Ron quickly removed his hand from hers.

"Sorry, Hermione, it just feels so…so right," said Ron in a sickly sweet voice, grinning wickedly. Hermione didn't know if he was really trying to win her over or if he was just using that as an excuse to annoy her.

"Can we please just get through this class?" pleaded Hermione, frantically trying to find an ingredient that would fix their potion.

Ron leaned his head towards her until his lips were barely touching her ear.

"Anything for you," he whispered seductively.

"That's it!" shrieked Hermione. She threw her ladle onto the floor and stormed out of the room muttering obscenities. Unable to scold Hermione, Snape turned to Ron.

"If you're done disturbing the class with your adolescent personal affairs, perhaps you could pass in your potion," he said with a sneer of the most malicious sort.

Ron looked down the sticky purple substance bubbling lazily in his cauldron. He groaned in recognition that the final potion should have been green and watery.

"Now, Weasley, and fifteen points from Gryffindor for this outrage," said Snape. Ron reluctantly ladled his potion into a glass tube.

Hermione, meanwhile, was walking furiously through the dungeon hallways. She knew she shouldn't have made such a scene, but Ron had gone too far, making her feel those undeniable sparks between them…

"Hermione!"

Hermione turned to see Blaise walking briskly to catch up with her. "Oh, hey, Blaise, I was just-"

"Don't you have potions now?"

"Well, yes, but I got fed up with-"

"Hermione!" called another voice, sounding much more impatient than the first.

"Ron," groaned Hermione as she turned to face him.

"I probably just failed a potion because you're too selfish to finish it with me," shouted Ron. Blaise took a protective step in front of Hermione.

"Well if you hadn't been making passes at me the whole time, maybe I would have!" retorted Hermione loudly, stepping out from behind Blaise.

"Oh, come on, Hermione, like I'm just going to stand back and – OOMPH"

Ron was cut off by a well-aimed disarming charm which threw him backward onto the floor and sent his wand flying out of his reach.

"Blaise!" shouted Hermione, outraged by the whole situation, but Blaise wasn't listening as he took three powerful strides towards Ron, brandishing his wand menacingly.

"If you ever look suggestively at my girlfriend, touch her, or think about her like that, I will end you," he said with a tone of hatred in his voice that Hermione had never heard before. Ron nodded, gulping. As soon as Blaise turned back to look at a fuming Hermione, Ron kicked out his leg at Blaise's knees. Blaise went crashing to the floor and it was a fist fight from then on, with the two hormonal boys viciously punching and clawing with Hermione screaming in fury at them both.

Then, after one shrill, high scream Hermione was not to be heard. The two bloodied boys looked up in confusion to see that Hermione had disappeared altogether. A single piece of parchment fluttered to the stone floor. It read:

_You should have warned your girlfriend not to cross me, Blaise._

"Malfoy," said Blaise, crumpling the note up in his hand.


	21. An End to Start a Beginning

"Good evening, Mr. Malfoy," said Blaise, his head floating in the Malfoy Manor fireplace. Lucius Malfoy looked at the disembodied head in surprise.

"Good evening to you, Blaise. To what to I owe this unexpected visit?" asked Lucius.

"It's about Draco, sir, I-"

Lucius cut him off. "Ahhhh, of course. I see you have heard about my son's stunning accomplishment. That mudblood is a spitfire, but Draco managed to capture her. Finally that know-it-all will be put to silence once and for all."

Lucius chuckled and Blaise forced a small laugh with his practiced cruel expression.

"We can only hope. I would enjoy hearing her screams of pain when she is tortured," said Blaise.

"Floo to this fireplace tonight and I promise you will hear her shrieking. Draco is presenting her to the Dark Lord as a present to get his good graces. Youths are not supposed to come, but I think as the host, I can allow you to be present. Do you have the proper robes?"

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy. It is an honor to be invited to this ceremony by such an esteemed follower. I am humbled," said Blaise, "What time shall I arrive?"

"Midnight"

"I would rather, er, surprise Draco with my presence tonight," said Blaise, praying that Lucius would go along with it.

"All right, then, a surprise it will be. I'm sure Draco will be pleased by your visit tonight" replied Lucius.

"I agree," said Blaise with smallest hint of a smirk playing on his face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Trust me, Weasley, you should stay out of this," Blaise told a beet-red Ron.

"She's my best friend. I…I love her. I need to help rescue her from Malfoy," said Ron desperately. The uncertain tone of his voice gave away his doubt in his abilities to pull of the rescue.

"I know you love her, Ron, and I don't blame you. If I don't make it through tonight, I want you to take care of Hermione for me. She really does deserve to be happy and if you hurt her I will come back from the dead and haunt you," said Blaise.

"I'll do that for you. But you're not going to die tonight, I know it. You're not done here, there'll be a war to fight and you'll be on our side," said Ron.

"Sure thing," Blaise replied simply, not believing himself..

"Why don't we call on the Order of the Phoenix to help you?" asked Ron, his face brightening, "we know where a lot of Death Eaters will be and You-Know-Who as well. It could be an ambush!"

Blaise shook his head. "Lucius only expects me to floo in. He'll have someone watching the network. If a whole lot of floos are coming to the same fire place at an unscheduled time, the Death Eaters won't be surprised. They also have Hermione as a hostage and it could put her in more danger."

"All right, then. I guess…well…good luck, then," said Ron, holding out his hand.

"Thanks," said Blaise, taking his hand. "I think I'll be needing it."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blaise shuffled discretely among the crowd of black-robed men, trying to get closer to the cleared circle. After much gentle but persistent jostling, he finally reached the clearing and gasped inwardly. It was all he could do to keep from running forward.

Hermione lay in the middle of the clearing on the shiny wooden floor, her arms and legs splayed out awkwardly, her body bruised and bloody.

Then she began to moan and twitch and sob. Blaise knew the sight well; it was the Cruciatus Curse. She stopped once more and a voice rang out over Hermione's soft whimpering.

"This is the beginning of the end, my friends," spoke the familiar, high, cold voice. Blaise scoffed to himself. As if the Dark Lord ever had any friends.

"Tonight we possess the ultimate weapon against Harry Potter. The weapon that his side has claimed to have since the beginning: _love."_ Voldemort spit the word out with childish mockery. The Death Eaters sniggered. "And now, we will use it against them…with her."

Hermione, in a brave attempt to rise, propped herself up on her elbows.

"I will not be used," she spat. The Death Eaters all broke out into raucous laughter at this, but abruptly stopped as Voldemort entered the clearing. Blaise gently shifted his way through the crowd until he was less than ten feet away from Voldemort at the edge of the crowd.

Blaise's heart felt like it would pound out of his chest. He knew his death would not be abrupt, but it would be worth it…for her.

The portkey would activate any second now and it would begin.

Hermione's eyes scanned the crowd of Death Eaters with accusation and pleading. Somehow, her eyes met with Blaise's and although he was sure his face was shadowed beyond recognition to the Death Eaters, Hermione's position on the floor gave her view of his features.

Without making any large movements, Blaise looked at her meaningfully and nodded ever so slightly. She took a deep breath and, with difficulty, she managed to look away. If all went well, that brief two seconds would be their goodbye.

Voldemort began speaking again, talking of Draco's "momentous accomplishment" and how all Death Eaters should strive to be so ambitious.

"Now," he cried. "Who would like to have their fun with her?"

"I, Goyle, would like to have a go at her," the body behind Blaise shouted.

"Come forward, Goyle," beckoned Voldemort.

Acting quickly, Blaise shot a full body bind at Goyle and stepped forward into the clearing. Hermione did her part acting by flinching away as he approached.

"No fatal damage, please. We'll be needing her," spoke the cold, high voice.

Blaise nodded, hoping the cloak was still shadowing his identity. His stomach churned uncomfortably as the weight of the situation pressed itself on him in its entirety.

"We may as well enjoy this success physically now," cut in a familiar, drawling voice. "After I kill Dumbledore, I doubt there will be much fun with him."

Hearing the other Death Eaters sniggering, Blaise shook slightly with laughter despite his horror. So this was Malfoy's plan?

Swiftly, he crouched down and straddled Hermione, who whimpered appropriately.

"Please," she sobbed loudly. "Please don't."

The Death Eaters laughed in mockery. Blaise could not bring myself to chuckle along with them this time.

He was focused.

He leaned his torso in close to hers and started unbuttoning her shirt as he began to kiss her neck near her ear.

"I'm going to slip you a portkey," he whispered. "It will take you to the Weasleys' house. Ron is expecting you. He'll take care of you, Hermione, I want that. I want you to love Ron."

"What about you?" she breathed as Blaise began to touch her roughly. She let out another sob for effect.

"They'll know I was here by the floo records. I have to stay. They'll know either way that it was me."

He saw brief confusion flash across her face. She had thought Blaise was going to escape.

"I'm staying,"

Her next sob was very real. He hiked up her skirt.

"I love you," she breathed as he captured her lips with mine in a rough kiss that clashed oddly with the moment.

"And I love you."

"Good bye."

It was lewd, but Blaise pushed the lipstick tube portkey up into her panties.

He checked the clock. It was time.

He held held position over her but took his weight off.

And then she was gone.

Every sound of outrage that can be made filled Blaise's ears. Fear and dread consumed him, with only Hermione's safety keeping him sane.

She was safe. She would have a long, happy life.

Good would prevail.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione landed roughly on the lawn in front of the Burrow with her shirt flapping open in the wind and every muscle screaming with pain.

It was nothing compared with how she felt inside.

_"I want that. I want you to love Ron,_" he had said.

He was letting her go. He wanted her to move on, to accept Ron as the alternative.

She couldn't think about Ron now, though. She felt shaky, like she was about to burst with anger or sadness or guilt or..._something_, but just when she seemed about ready, there was nothing there except emptiness and disbelief.

Hermione later found out that this was called shock.

A mere two seconds of this contemplation had passed when the front door burst open and the Weasleys all came running towards her with Ron leading the sea of red hair.

He was at her side in an instant, cradling her in his arms.

"How badly are you hurt?" he asked, a crazed fear in his eyes.

_I'll never heal_, she wanted to say. Instead, she answered the question that he had asked. The question about her body.

"Nothing permanent," she mumbled.

As she looked into Ron's eyes, at his concern and caring, Hermione realized that she would love Ron, that she wouldn't push him away. It was what Blaise had wanted; her happiness would make his sacrifice worth while.

She would not let him die in vain.

Love would prevail.

**A/N: **thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story despite the fact that I have been lazy about this last chapter. As a parting gift, one last review? Please? Thanks, guys!

Abigail


End file.
